


Just A Guy In A Bar Pt2.

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the blog Tom Hiddleston Imagines on tumblr.  "Adam admitting to you that he is a vampire, and you leave him, petrified at the very idea. A few weeks later he hears a knock at his door and sees you standing there.  No longer scared of him, you decide to go back to him, and he welcomes you back with open arms."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Guy In A Bar Pt2.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this could be considered a second chapter, since these imagines kind of just flow together nicely.

The next few weeks every night was spent Adam, but as always in the morning he would be gone. The only evidence that there had been a man in your apartment was the notes you would find on your bedside table.

The anxiety you felt during the day at finding yourself in a relationship (can you call it that?) this soon after Cory, drove you mad, but it evaporated as soon as you heard the soft knock on your door and Adam gathered you in his arms whisking you off to the bedroom.

It would be early morning while the area between your legs would be aching when you would melt into him that he would tell you stories of past historical events and people. You hung on his every word, but there were more than a few times, as you sat in front of your computer at work, in the middle of the afternoon when you would wonder how in the hell could he know these things.

"Day dreaming?" Katie stopped by your desk, the look on her face said plainly that she had been standing there a while.

"Oh, yeah I guess."

"Are you seeing Adam again tonight?"

"Yeah, probably."

Katie chewed her lip.

"What?" You asked.

"Don't you think its weird that he only see's you at night? And that all you guys do is…"

"Well…"

"I mean, what does he even do during the day?"

"I…don't…know…" You said slowly.

"Look, I am glad you are over Cory, believe me, but I don't know, something just doesn't seem right."

You silently agreed.

Sitting on your couch, you tried to focus on what was on the TV but you couldn't, it was after dark, which only meant that Adam would be here any moment.

The thought had barely left your brain when the soft knock made you jump, you nearly tripped over your coffee table in the rush to answer the door.

Adam didn't say a word before covering you in kisses, pushing you toward your room, undressing you with each step.

"Wait, Adam, wait."

"What is it?" His face was full of concern.

"I…just…why don't you stay in the morning?"

"What?"

"In the morning. You are always gone, and I don't hear from you at all during the day. Do you go home to a wife? A girlfriend? I obviously like what we are doing, but I can't be the other woman, it's not fair." You happen to know what it felt like.

"No, I swear it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

You had seen many emotions cross Adams' face, but worry was never one of them.

"What is it?" You asked again, you started to feel cold, but you weren't confident that it was because you were standing in the hallway in just your bra and panties.

"Maybe we should sit."

"Okay…." You followed him into the living room and grabbed the blanket folded on the back of the couch and wrapped yourself in it.

Adam stared at his hands for what seemed like an eternity, "You know all those stories I tell you, there's a reason why I know all those things, I was there."

You stared at him, fairly sure your eyes were bugging out of your head and thought the urge to laugh would crack your ribs. But something in his eyes told you he was being serious.

"How is that possible?"

Adam took a deep breath, "I am…a vampire."

"Excuse you?"

"A vampire."

It figured the first guy you slept with since Cory was certified crazy.

"Adam…"

"I am being serious." He grabbed your hand, making you jump, "Feel." He pressed your trembling hand to his chest and felt...nothing.

"What the fuck!" You yelled jumping up. How could you have not noticed he didn't have a heartbeat?!

Adam said nothing and stared at his now empty hand.

"Get out," You said shakily, "Now." Adam only nodded and left your apartment quietly.

It was a month before you mentioned Adam again, you tried hard to not think of him, about how much you missed him, and how during the long hours that you would lie awake your body would ache for him.

"So you were right about Adam." You and Katie were at Mackies for happy hour and your fourth drink made you forget your "No Adam" rule.

"Oh?"

"I haven't seen him in a little over a month."

"Why?" Katie tried to act surprised.

"He…" He what? You wouldn't tell Katie that he was a vampire, she might have you committed. "He was just involved in some iffy things that I wasn't comfortable with." Katie looked at you suspiciously but didn't pry.

The next day you couldn't stop thinking about Adam. Suddenly an insane thought entered your brain; what was so bad with him being a vampire anyway? Did it really change how much you missed him? Or how you felt about him...

"Oh no," You whispered to yourself. It was late November, which meant it was dark earlier, for once you were grateful for that as you grabbed your keys and coat and ran to your car.

Where you stopped, frozen in the action of putting your key in the ignition.

You had no idea where he lived, Adam had always come to your apartment. Did he even have a house? In your mind, you pictured him living in a spider infest crypt in an ancient cemetery.

Frustrated you slammed your hands on the steering wheel, causing your broken sun visor to fall into your lap.

"Well, that's just fucking lovely." You mumbled, but your eyes widened at the piece of paper taped to the underside.

You recognized Adams spiky yet elegant handwriting at once, nearly screaming when you realized he had left his address. It took nearly five minutes to enter it, with shaky fingers, into your GPS. The robotic voice told you your destination was 40 minutes away, on the other side of town.

You had never been on this side before, it was very run down and hardly anyone lived here. It was a hot bed for criminal activity, so you hardly stopped for stop signs and kept your doors locked and eyes opened.

"In 800ft, you destination is on the right."

Your heart was beating so hard it was actually painful, as the only house with lights on the street came into view. The tires of your car scraped the curb as you pulled off to the side. There was a shadow moving in the upstairs window, so you knew he was home. Making sure you remembered to lock your car you half ran up the steps and knocked or rather pounded on the cracked wooden door.

There was movement on the inside and the sound of wood creaking as Adam walked to the door and opened it. He stared at her like he couldn't believe she was there.

"Hi," You said sheepily.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry."

Adam held up a hand, "Don't be, I understand. I am surprised you are here, though."

"You left your address."

"I know…but that was before."

"I miss you." You blurted, resisting the urge to fling yourself at him.

Relief seemed to wash over him, "I missed you too."

You nearly stumbled up the steps and melted into him.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Yes, please."

You allowed Adam to pull you inside, up the creaky wooden steps, and onto his bed.


End file.
